I'm Just Nina
by elliegolden1
Summary: "W-who is she?" She asked, her gaze snapping onto Paul. But all I could do was stare at the twin I might've had or maybe I was actually going insane. There was a moment of silence before I responded. "I-I'm Nina, Nina Dobrev." I answered. I couldn't just say I was an actor, I couldn't say that I was the real 'Elena' because in this world I was just Nina Dobrev.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had this idea for quite some time actually and I've been looking around to find any fanfic on the lines of this but it never came up so here's one I made for the readers and for myself :) I hope you enjoy it!**

"Admit it, I have the most amazing pair of blue eyes." Ian dramatically bragged while zooming in my face with big, widened eyes.

I let out an unfeminine laugh, "So what? All the girls swoon at your feet?"

He chuckled and leaned in to peck the top of my forehead, "Now, now Nin. No need to be jealous, you have me all to yourself don't you?"

I lay back down on the sofa, my script in hand.

Ian frowned, "We have dinner with Robert's family tonight, did you forget?" He swiped the script out of my hands while I casually stretched out my tired muscles. Sitting on a coach for two hours straight, not a good idea.

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

Ian looked up and smacked me with the script, I scowled but did nothing else then lounge comfortably on the sofa.

"Robert's birthday? Does it ring a bell? Come on now we've got-" Ian looked at his watch, "Two hours. And you know how the traffics like around here." He said whilst pulling me up from my haven.

I didn't even protest, too much action for my tired limbs.

"Five more minutes?" I pouted.

"No."

I sighed, "You know I don't need to listen to you, I can just stay right here, and you won't be able to do anything about it." My arms wrapped around his waist and I pressed my cheek against his warm chest. He chuckled, surrounding me in his arms, I closed my eyes for a second, his smell, his heartbeat, everything about him calmed me.

I lo-

A cough came from the door and my eyes immediately snapped open, Ian chuckled while I got out of his embrace.

"All over each other the moment I come in?" My friend muttered under her breath.

I smiled guiltily, "Hey, Julianne."

"Hey." Ian gave a small wave before deciding to plop down on the coach. I supressed a scowl, and he said _I _couldn't relax.

She waved in turn before rolling her eyes, "Yah, Nina? You need to fix your memory issue 'kay?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows in thought, "What?" I stared at Ian, "What did I forget?"

Julianne shook her head in disappointment, giving up on me already. "Nina, I needed the car." She stated.

I jolted up and muttered something unintelligible.

"Oh no...stupid me." I sighed and quickly raced towards my purse and grabbed my car keys, which should've been with Julianne two hours ago. Julianne's car is definitely not meant for snow, and since Ari's out for work using his car, all she could do to prevent herself from having an accident was to borrowing a car and in such case, me.

She waved it off, "It's fine, I'll cut you some slack since you've got your Season 5 and all- by the way give me the details." Her eyes shimmered with excitement as she popped a grape into her mouth from the bowl of fruits on the kitchen counter.

Like myself, Julianne is a fan of Vampire Diaries, and rather then wait for the episode to come out, she usually pries the information out of us.

"The sexiest man alive, yours truly, gets his eyes gouged out." Damon decided to input, I chuckled.

"Pretty interesting, you ditch your saviour to save your own life, which by the way I think is an act of a total asshole, but if you didn't, then I wouldn't have met you." I teased.

"Oh, you can't live without me." He playfully winked which caused me to laugh.

Julianne frowned at our interaction, "You know what? I'm going to leave, I've got stuff to catch up on. I'll let you two continue your lovey dovey acts before I somehow gag and puke all over your nice floor. Besides, I think keeping my eyes would be much better then sating my curiosity." She remarked.

I giggled and followed her out, slipping into my boots. "Be back in a sec." I shouted over my shoulder, I heard a muffled okay and strode out with Julianne.

A rush of cold wind tickled my skin as we stepped out into the snowy grounds. My eyes caught onto a black sedan, in it's glorified place.

"Huh, I thought you said you couldn't use your car?"

Her frown deepened, "Called up a chauffeur, not my thing though." She sighed while descending down our snowy stairs.

"Classy Julianne, got a good ring to it don't you think?"

Julianne playfully glared and nudged me in the ribs, while I cackled away.

"So, how's Ari doing? Is he being an ass? Complete sweetheart? Give me the juicy details." I wiggled my eyebrows as I said this.

"Oh just th-"

She would never finish that sentence, nor would I ever hear her finish.

I was rarely home, either on set or at work, which explained the inches of snow piled up on my front yard. Ian always chastised me on how I'll have a slippy accident, how one day I'd hit my head and have a concussion, but I'd always laugh it off, what can a little snow do?

Damage apparently.

What I didn't notice was the small ice patch completely hidden in the snow, that evil little thing.

And suddenly I lost my balance, my eyes widened as I comprehended the situation. My back collided with the ground, I winced as the pain shot through my spine, then my head collided with the ground.

Julianne gasped,

"Nin! Can you hear me? Oh my god, Harris call the ambulance now! Nina! Don't you dare pass out on me, don't you dare! Ian, get out here now!" Julianne rattled on in panic, but to no avail my eyes wouldn't listen.

I could hear the door swing open and the slight crunching of snow and suddenly I was looking into a pair of blue eyes.

His eyes weren't amazing.

No.

They were an inexplicably gorgeous blue hue.

I would never admit that to him though.

"Nin? Babe? Ca-"

His words became nothing but a slight buzz, I slipped away into oblivion.

Ah gravity, thou art is a bitch.

**Thanks for reading! Please review/fave/and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd**

**On forth my lovely turtles!**

"Great, thank you brother, what did you do this time?"

"I found her unconscious."

"...Well if you suddenly see a dead Katherine lying around, just saying it might've been me."

"Damon."

"...okay, okay I won't kill her yet, dibs on staking her though."

The ongoing chatter caused an annoyed tick to form on my eyebrow but that was nothing compared to the ringing headache and pain aching throughout my body- scratch that, it was as if someone so gloriously kind decided to chuck me in front of a train, run me over a car and even that was not enough and decided to put me through a paper shredder, coupled with a good swing or two with a bat.

I groggily- as best as I could, pry my eyes open while gingerly propping myself up, the slight movement caused a grimace to appear on my face. But once I spotted Ian, all those worries were gone.

"Hey gorgeous." I yawned.

Ian ignored my comment and decided to examine me.

"Come on now, what are you up to? Suddenly showing up unconscious, is this a new scheme you came up with?" He remarked sardonically.

I rubbed my temples to ease the headache, "...W-wha-"

"_Don't _take us as fools. Elena's out with the others, fat chance you're weaseling your way out of this." He added.

I chuckled slightly and looked up to Ian's eyes- so full of hate that it felt as if someone ripped out my own heart. "Stop it Ian, is this some prank you're pulling cause it isn't funny, where are the rest of the people?" I tore my gaze from his. Salvatore House? No camera, no crew. How odd?

They exchanged a look, and suddenly I was pushed against the wall, the wind knocked out of me. My eyes widened in shock at just the speed of it all, but the look in Ian's expression caused me to shrink back in actual panic and hurt. Those eyes, the ones that were once a beautiful blue wiped out by complete black, blue veins pulsating underneath his skin, no human c-c-

"I-Ian, honey, you're scaring me." I whimpered.

Suddenly his grip tightened around my throat, clenching and squeezing so hard, I couldn't breath. Oxygen deprived.

"Show me, Katherine, was playing with us not enough? What do you want now? What. Do. You. Want." He hissed, all the while my throat burned with hunger, screaming for air, my nails clawing at his skin.

Tears prickled my eyes, threatening to fall, so scared of dying. So terrified of the heat, the burn, the rawness, the heart clenching familiar face.

And just like that he let go, the anger, the disgust, all draining from his face.

My legs gave way and I collapsed onto the ground in a heap, my lungs hungrily taking in air as silent tears streamed down my face. It hurt, my throat felt raw and no doubt there would be a bruise the next day. But it pained me nonetheless, the way he mercilessly almost tried to kill me, those horrid looks _all _targeted towards me- no this wasn't Ian, he wasn't Ian. He couldn't be Ian.

"She's human." Paul stared as if cancer was cured.

Oh, no, just leave me on the ground, yah, no need helping out a poor girl from almost dying a second ago. No it's fine, just stare at me like I've grown two heads. I feel so comforted.

I grimaced as a wave of nausea hit me and then as if landing in a parallel universe was not enough, the memories struck me, Robert's birthday, Julianne's visit, the ice, the fall, the blackness. Ian.

"A human? As if Katherine was not enough." Ian's possible evil twin muttered under his breath.

Paul's look alike appeared in front of me- again at an inhumane speed, he scooped me up from the ground and plopped me down on the sofa, protesting was already down, who knows what this man could do. I _would_ like to stay in one piece, thank you very much.

"Who are you?" I rasped, my breathing finally becoming somewhat better, still there was a gnawing feeling at the pit of my stomach because maybe I knew the answer all along.

The blonde haired man appeared with a glass of water, third time and I've already adjusted to the impossible speed they had- their abilities were the least of my worries, for one, my death was standing on a thin line, what if he swoops in and tries to strangle me again and this time I actually stop breathing?

"I'm...Stefan Salvatore and that's my brother, Damon Salvatore." I nodded my head in understandment, yes and I'm the fucking tooth fairy, there was a high chance I was in a coma or in a drugged state, cause the idea of being transported into a world I practically lived and breathed in? Hah, I'm funny. I turned back into their conversation.

"-called Elena, she'll be here any minute." My eyes bulged to the size of saucers.

"Stefan, you're forgetting that we have a possible Katherine mini-me spying on us, for all we know she could be some-"

I bursted into a fit of giggles, the clues finally clicking- I'm in Vampire Diaries? Hah, beat that Ian, and you said I'd one day go crazy with all the work.

"-psychotic lunatic." Ian's twin narrowed his eyes at me.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I massaged my temples to ease the already painful headache, but a smile, nonetheless, stretched across my face., "Where am I then?"

Stefan lips pressed together in a thin line, "Mystic Falls."

I pointed at him, chuckling, "That, was a rhetorical question. But let me guess, if you _are_ the real Damon, _and _the real Stefan, then where is your oh so dear Elena?"

As if God was spiting me, the front door opened and closed, and a voice so familiar echoed through the halls.

"Stefan? Damon?" Footsteps tapping against the wooden floor before _she_ peered into the very room we were in, it was an understatement that I was surprised.

Fear. Terror. Panic. Was much better.

"I just got a call, something about Kathe-" Her frame stiffened as she spotted me, and suddenly rage filled her doe brown eyes- no, such hatred couldn't be described, her fists curled into tight balls.

"Elena, no, you got it wr-"

"What have I gotten wrong? Why? Why is she here?" Her voice was surprisingly void of any emotion.

Stefan took a step towards Elena, "It's not like th-" He started in a soothing tone.

She snapped, "Why are you defending her? She tried to kill my family, she hurt Jenna and now Caroline, and all she wants is to see us burn to the ground, and still she dares to appear in front of _us- me_, I _will _protect my friends and family, so _help me_ if it takes an eternity because you-." She choked, as her eyes watered over. Stefan swooped over like the good man he was and embraced Elena in a hug.

How ironic, that I was in that same position, with Ian, a moment ago.

"She's not Katherine...she's human." Stefan murmured to Elena, this caused her to look up at him, scrunched brow and confused puffy eyes.

"Then who is she?" Her gaze snapping onto Damon. But all I could do was stare, a twin I might've had?...Or maybe I was actually going insane. There was a moment of silence before I responded.

I slowly closed my mouth which was practically hanging open a moment ago and cleared my throat.

"I'm...Nina, Nina Dobrev."

There was a voice screeching at the back of my head, this was a horrible idea, I should get up and bolt. Leave this place behind and find a way home. But I didn't listen to that, no, instead...

I fainted.

You thought I could take being almost killed _and_ transported to another world?

Hah. You're funny.

**Done! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews :) **


End file.
